supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Remano Family 2015 Christmas
Topper The Elf on the Shelf Hugo: Kids, I have a surprise for you. (Pulls out an Elf on the Shelf, dressed in yellow) This little guy came from the North Pole and he is Santa's little assistant who will be watching you. He is the Elf on the shelf. He lets Santa know what you are up to, so you better behave yourselves. This little guy can fly to the North Pole each night with Christmas magic to tell Santa all the things that you so, whether good or bad. Kids, meet Topper. Katerina/Orla/Jose/Joshua/Sam/Rowan/Megan/Bryce: Hello, Topper!!! Orla's preschool Christmas party gift exchange Katerina's News Katerina: (on the phone) Mom, I am going to be a mother! The doctor told me I am 9 weeks pregnant! I am going to be having a baby, and it is going to be a boy!!! Christmas online Shopping Last day of school - time for Christmas break!!! December 23 Christmas Eve Time to Go to Church Hugo and Bruna get their kids ready Hugo: "Come on kids, it's time to get ready for church!" Uncle Enrique gets Elena and Spiro ready Uncle Pablo gets Felix ready Aunty Dulce and Uncle Herb get Lydia and Juan-Carlos Ready Church Aftermath (Katerina rubs her hands against her pregnant belly) Christmas Eve Dinner Christmas Day Time to Open Presents finds a Wii U, XBOX One, a Nintendo 3DS, R.E.M. Movie, New Super Mario Bros. U, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Mario Party 8, a 5000 Nintendo Points Card, an Apple Phone, an Android, an iPhone, and an iPad Katerina: "This is without a doubt the best Christmas ever. Right my soon-to-be little bundle of Joy?" Sam: "I hope I get alot of stuff from Best Buy." finds a note that says "Sam, you have been very bad this year. You did very bad stuff, broke the elf rule by touching the elf on the shelf, swore, beat up other kids, punched Katerina in the womb which may upset your soon-to-be baby nephew who will be born soon, and drew very hurtful pictures on the walls when things didn't go your way." signed by Santa in cursive Sam: "F*** OFF!" Joshua: "I hope I get guns." finds a note that says "Joshua, you have been extremely bad this year. You were using profanity towards others, shoplifting from retail stores and pushing special guests to garbage cans." signed by Santa in cursive Joshua: "SANTA IS SO DEAD!" Rowan: "I hope I get XBOX One and a 128GB SD card." finds a note that says "Rowan, you were never good this year. You were showing a lack of respect to people, stealing and you were doing illegal drugs." signed by Santa in cursive Rowan: "SANTA SHALL DIE!" Megan: "I hope I get an MP3 Player, Monster High dolls, Justice giftcard, Claire's giftcard and SD card." finds a note that says "Megan, you were the worst behaved of the family this year. You were a very aggressive and nonstop bully to everyone, tormenting a little girl who lost all of her hair when she had leukemia, getting kicked out of schools and you were showing profanity and a lack of respect and fairness." signed by Santa in cursive Megan: "I think Santa's a d***head!" Bryce: "I hope I get Barney and The Looney Tunes Show DVDs." finds a note that says "Bryce, you were very bad this year. You were nonstop violent and aggressive, you were torturing your mother and you were calling your father names." signed by Santa in cursive Bryce: "Santa IS a b******!" Jose: "I hope I get a new bike and lots of toys." finds a note that says "Jose, you were so bad this year. You were drawing hurtful pictures on the walls of someone resembling your parents and Katarina being struck by thunder and vehicles, beating up other kids and calling your father names." signed by Santa in cursive Jose: "Santa can go to h*** because he is a piece of s*** and a stupid a**hole!" Orla: "I hope I get Dora the Explorer DVDs and dolls, Barney DVDs, and a Barbie dollhouse for all my barbies." finds a note that says "Orla this year, you ruled the roost. You were anything but good and you were drawing on the walls. The pictures were not very nice and they were hurtful. You were also peeing your pants when things didn't go your way those days, writing very bad words and hurting your cousins and your mommy." signed by Santa is cursive Orla: "SANTA IS POO-POO!" Megan: "YEAH! I AGREE! WE SHALL TAKE REVENGE ON Katerina BECAUSE SHE WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO GOT PRESENTS!" Bruna: "Because she was very nice and very well-mannered. Unlike the rest of you!" Rowan: "At least we need to look in our stockings." Bryce: "We hope we get tons of candy!" Sam: " " Jose: " " Joshua: "Come on, let's go check our stockings." Megan, Jose, Bryce, Rowan, Joshua, and Sam search in their stockings looks in her stocking Katerina: "Sweet! I got some pens, some lip gloss, golden sugar scrub, shimmer mist, body lotion, bubble bath, fragrance mist, body butter, a coin purse, these fabulous gift cards to Bath and Body Works, Bed Bath and Beyond, Starbucks, Ulta and Macy's!" rest of the Remano children find nothing but big, fat, dirty lumps of coal in their stockings Joshua: "OH MY GOD!" Sam: "We all got coal.....F*** YOU....." Rowan: "THAT DOES IT!" Bryce: "Vengeance..." Jose: "will be..." Orla: "OURS!" Megan: "Let's attack and murder Katarina for being the only one who got presents!" seven punch and kick Katarina rapidly as a form of revenge Katerina: "Mom, Dad, help!" Hugo: "Meghann Trina, Samuel Lawrence, Joshua Frederick, Orla Patricia, Bryce Timothy, Rowan Miguel, and Jose Timothy Remano! All of you! Go to your respective rooms!" Bruna: And take the lumps of coal upstairs with you!" Bryce: "NO, WE'RE NOT GOING TO OUR ROOMS, YOU BALD, MEXICAN queer! Katrina WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO GOT PRESENTS FOUR-EYES! SHE WAS ALSO THE ONLY ONE WHO DIDN'T GET COAL!" Hugo: "Well for that, you can all forget about watching the ball drop!" Orla: (screeching) "BUT WE WANNA WATCH THE BALL DROP!" Meghann: "Yeah!" Hugo: "Not gonna happen until next year!" Jose: "You are such a stupid animal, Bruna!" carries Jose to his room darts right back out Bruna: "JOSE TIMOTHY REMANO, GET BACK HERE!!!" chases Jose really fast, but Joshua pushes her down the stairs pushes Katrina down the stairs and Megan are seen stealing presents from her cousins The Missing Presents is seen opening her cousins' presents frowns, not liking what she opened the stolen presents to: it is a shaving kit, underwear, a football, bath bombs, some clothes, some Donald Duck slippers, It's a wonderful Life movie on DVD, a 2016 calendar, a compass, some pots and pans, some socks and neckties re-wraps and returns the presents she did not like under the tree steals some presents which Orla doesn't like also steals some presents which Orla doesn't like Jose & Bryce: "Thanks Orla!" Orla: "You're welcome, boys." frowns, not liking any of the stolen presents she had just opened: a pair of fluffy slippers, a pair of pajamas, a vacuum cleaner, a knitting kit, a storybook, a booster seat, a 2016 calendar, and a garden gnome re-wraps the presents she didn't like and returns them under the tree Krampus the Demonic Beast 3 minutes later comes in Orla's room, dressed as Krampus, the demonic beast in Mythologic folk fore Katarina: (in demonic scary voice) "Naughty child, I have traveled from the Northern Alps to punish you, Jose, Meghann, Sam, Bryce, Rowan and Joshua for your bad behavior this year." Orla: "Eep!" takes out the burlap sac, a cane and a switch Katarina: "GET IN MY SAC!" Orla: "Mommy, help me! A monster's coming to take me away! Help me!" Katarina: "Orla Patricia Remano, you get in my sac!" Jose: "Oh, (bleep)!" Katarina: "Jose Timothy and Bryce Timothy, both of you! Get in my sac!" Jose: "Go away, fatty!" Bryce: "Get lost!" Katarina: "Meghann Trina, get in my sac!": Meghann: "Daddy, help!" Katarina: "Joshua Frederick, get in my sac!"" Joshua: "Pop, save me!" Katarina: "Samuel Lawrence, get in my sac!" Sam: "Keep him away!" Katerina: "Rowan Miguel, get in my sac!" Rowan: "Oh, snap!" sends all seven children to the burlap sac Katerina: "STAY IN MY SAC!" Orla: "Mummy! Help me!" Christmas Dinner Dinnertime (Cousins are complaining that they did not feel very well after taking a few bites of their Christmas dinner; some of them started feeling nauseous and vomiting) (Aunts and uncles and grandparents are experiencing diarrhea and stomach cramps) Bruna: Oh, dear. I do hope that my oyster stew hasn't gone bad. Aftermath (We see Katrina, grandparents, parents, uncles, aunts and cousins being loaded in seperate ambulance due to a mysterious illness) (The seven remaining children are allowed to ride in the ambulance with their sister Katrina) to: The Remano family (minus the seven children) are in urgent care at the hospital due to food poisoning Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Christmas Transcripts Category:Krampus Transcripts